


Throw me into the flames

by Katzenkinder



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: Morning after the filming, Eliott's eager to see Lucas again.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Throw me into the flames

Eliott lets them into the apartment as quietly as he can. It's painfully early in the morning and he knows Lucas is asleep but the equipment is awkward and his amateur crew is drunk on beer and excitement. Quiet is not an option. 

"Oh man, your place is so rad!" He's not sure how rad their apartment is right now. All the telltale signs of a late night revision session are everywhere - books, notebooks, pens, empty cans of energy drinks. Add Eliott's mess on top of that and, man, they really need to clean. Jo, however, looks like she's discovered the Holy Grail. 

Sekou makes a quick shushing sound and Jo's mouth quickly slams shut, looking like she just kicked a kitten. "He said to be quiet, remember?"

"Shit, sorry, Eliott."

He smiles at her, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he says as he helps Max ease the equipment on the floor with the utmost care. The last thing he wants to do is break something since it's all on loan from school. "Thanks, guys. I really owe you one."

"No problem, dude! We should be thanking you!" There she goes again. She’s a good girl but Eliott wishes she had an inside voice. But he doesn’t have the heart to say anything especially since she spent her entire evening helping him for free. 

"Jesus, Jo,  _ shut up _ !"

"Yeah I think that's our cue to leave," Max jumps in quietly. "It was great working with you, man. Good luck with the film."

They say goodbye at the door, leaving after Eliott promises to repay them with a night out on the town. Silence returns in their absence, Eliott breathes a sigh of relief, forehead pressed against the door. It's been a long day. He wants to see Lucas but after spending hours inside a dusty abandoned house he feels disgusting. The warm shower washes away the muck and mire and clears Eliott's head. He's not as tired as he ought to be. He's been up for nearly 24 hours at this point. He's had adrenaline pumping through his veins all day but he misses Lucas so he tiptoes to their bed and joins him under the covers.

Lucas is already rolling into Eliott's space and Eliott happily pulls him close, burying his nose in his silky hair. He's warm and soft and smells like their cherry blossom shampoo. "How'd filming go?"

Lucas knows it went fantastic. They texted throughout the night - Eliott about filming, Lucas about revising with his friends - but text messages can never replace this. Holding Lucas in his arms. Listening to his quiet yet surprisingly rich voice, rough from disuse. Soaking up all the love and warmth he has to give even though Eliott had probably woken him up from a dead sleep.

"It was…" Eliott's mind overflows with words to describe the evening in a blink of an eye. "It was amazing," he finally decides, smiling widely. His heart feels so light. Like it could float away from how happy he feels. Eliott Demaury,  _ director _ . 

He's a fucking director. 

Wow.

"Good," Lucas murmurs softly and nuzzles a sleepy kiss against Eliott's throat. Eliott knows Lucas had reservations about casting but now he sounds sincere. "I'm glad. When can I see it?"

"Soon. I want to edit it first or else it'll look like crap and you won't be nearly as impressed as I want you to be."

"How do you know I'm not already impressed, Mr Director?" Little by little Lucas is rousing and he's rubbing up against Eliott like a big content kitty.

"I want it to be perfect, Lucas."  _ You deserve it. _

"I want to say it's already perfect but I don't want to inflate your ego." His lips ghost against Eliott's warm skin again. His voice's a low, husky rumble in Eliott's ear and his body decides right then and there it wants Lucas very, very much. 

Luckily Lucas reaches the same conclusion and his hand slowly slides down Eliott's chest to coast along his chest and stomach to regions farther below. He isn't shy about touching Eliott. His fingers slowly trace the long outline of his cock tenting the front of his sweatpants. Eliott feels himself fatten up, pressing up against Lucas's deft fingers.

Lucas makes a delighted hum. "I see your ego isn't the only thing inflated."

God, he's a terrible flirt. "You're not allowed to talk for the rest of the night," Eliott jokes, breathless and half-hearted under Lucas’s due diligence.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Hmm...might have to find something else to do with my mouth then."

Ok, he's terrible at flirting but he's a great tease.  _ Oh please oh please oh please put that mouth to good use and suck me.  _

Lucas's weight against his side is gone and he settles himself between Eliott's legs. He slips the waistband down low enough to pull Eliott's cock free and goes down on him without preamble. Eliott’s caught off guard and moans deeply, head tossed back, long fingers buried in Lucas's hair, palm cradling the back of his head tenderly. "...fuck…"

"You're so big," Lucas starts and Eliott's dick gives an appreciative twitch. He bits down hard on his lower lip to keep from whimpering. "You make it so hard for me to suck all of you."

Eliott swallows hard. Lucas is going to be the death of him. "You...you don't have too." His voice is reedy and weak. He knows just how fucking good it feels when Lucas deep throats him and he's suddenly very desperate but the last thing he wants is to pressure Lucas.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you." 

And he does. He parts his lips and slowly, deliberately, sinks down, down, down. He doesn't stop until Eliott can feel himself hit the back of Lucas's throat. Eliott chokes, gasping for air because the room is starting to spin like a top. Lucas holds him there for a long moment and Eliott can feel muscles constrict around his cock before he slowly pulls back only to swallow him down again. He repeats the movement over and over, completely undoing Eliott with every pass over. 

"God, Lucas, it's so good," he moans, thighs spread wide and wanton. What he wouldn't give to fuck his mouth. Eliott's griping Lucas's hair now, imagination running rampant, but Lucas was the one in control and he hasn't given a signal that rough sex is in the cards tonight. After Lucas exhausts himself he focuses his energy on sucking the weeping tip, pumping the rest of Eliott's thick cock with his fist, his throat rubbed raw and jaw aching no doubt.

"You look so hot like this." Eliott knows Lucas is looking up at him through his dark lashes. He can't bring himself to meet his gaze or else he'd come then and there. "Naked and hard, eager to get off. I want to see you come, baby." He sets a bruising pace that's meant to make Eliott come as fast as possible. All he can think about is how much he desperately wants Lucas to fuck him senseless.

"I'm so close." Eliott's hips twitch despite his best effort. Lucas lets him fuck into his mouth then but his thrusts are shallow. It still feels so fucking good. His orgasm breaks like waves upon the sand and he shoots, hot and hard, into Lucas's mouth and then on his flushed cheeks when he decides to pull back and let Eliott finish on his face. It's one of Eliott's favorite looks - Lucas, blue eyed and red lipped, painted with his come. It's straight up porn. 

He collapses against the mattress limp as a ragdoll. Lucas emerges, naked and sated much to Eliott's chagrin and wiping his cheeks clean. They're going to have to change the sheets. Eliott opens his arms and Lucas dives in, pressing their lips together. "You're so fucking good."

"You're so fucking cute when you come," Lucas says cheekily. Eliott's face suddenly feels a billion degrees hot and he quickly hides his face behind a pillow. "Don't be like that. You are!" 

"You're a pervert, you know that, right?"

"Yeah but you like it."

"Maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot."

They share a smile. It's sweet and giggly and perfectly them.

"Shower?"

"Shower."

* * *

  
  
  


It's nearly afternoon by the time Eliott rolls out of bed. Half expecting Lucas to be next to him, disappointment hits him when he realizes he's alone and the apartment is too quiet. Most Saturdays he hears Lucas before he sees him, jamming to music in the living room while unwinding with video games. 

Not today. It's so still he can hear the neighbors above them.

Eliott tells himself it's nothing weird, that Lucas is studying some more, and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee. Unfortunately the rest of the apartment is empty and so's the bathroom. With his sleep-addled brain, Eliott doesn't know where to start. 

Should he text Lucas? 

A warm summertime draft floats into the room so Eliott looks for the source. Lucas sits in front of one of the tall open windows looking out onto their neighborhood with his feet braced upon the iron railings. Eliott doesn't know why but it feels like he's an intruder.

"Hey," he greets awkwardly, hanging back, shy and out of place. "Good morning…er, afternoon."

As if waking from dream Lucas glances at Eliott, eyes impossibly big and sad, body small and folded inward. "Morning."

"Everything ok?"

Lucas starts to nod his head then stops himself. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have done that."

Eliott stares at him. Honestly he has no idea what he's talking about and runs though the events of last night as fast as he can like his memories are a roll of film. Nothing's out of the ordinary. "What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have jumped you like that,” Lucas snaps, frustration barely contained, blue eyes flashing with shame and heat. “You wanted to talk about your film and all I could think about was how much I needed to remind you that you’re mine. That you belong to me." He throws himself back in his chair, deflated and sucking on his lower lip as if to damn up the rest of his words. "It was so consuming. It was all I could think about. It was stupid and obsessive and...I’m sorry ok?"

Lucas’s words linger between them. Eliott keeps staring, heat rising to his cheeks, at a complete loss. His brain's shut down. He hopes Lucas isn’t waiting for him to forgive him. Never in a million years will he ever accept an apology from his boyfriend for being too possessive. Eliott wants to scribble down each and every word and tuck them in a book so he can read them again and again. It makes him feel...cherished but he hates the fact Lucas is so torn up.

“Will you say something?” Lucas isn’t done being prickly but Eliott can’t bring himself to care about his ire. He smiles, big and dopey.

“You love me.”

Lucas looks at him like he’s an fucking moron. Which is fine. He feels like a giddy moron. “Well...yeah?”

Eliott’s smile grows and grows. “No, like  _ love _ love me. You were totally jealous!” 

“No, I wasn't," he scoffs while his checks burst with color. "I just didn’t want you to forget you have a great boyfriend after sucking face with Lola all night long is all.”

Eliott blows a raspberry and climbs on to Lucas’s lap. “You have nothing to worry about,” he speaks softly so the words can remain in their space, curling around Lucas and seeping into the jagged cracks made by careless people. “I love you and only you. I know you don’t believe me sometimes, but I do, Lucas, and there's no one in the world that could ever take your place. And Lola...kissing her was just for my film. That’s all."

“ _ I know _ . It’s just...I can't stop myself from thinking like this. It's killing me."

"I can't tell your brain to shut up but I can tell you every day how much I love you,” Eliott promises, pressing their forehead together. "Will that help?"

Lucas's eyes fall closed as he takes a deep, sobering breath. "Maybe."

“But if reminding me I'm your boyfriend also makes you feel reassured, that’s ok too. It was pretty hot.”

“Oh yeah?” Lucas tilts his head back so Eliott can see his boyish smirk. 

“Fuck yeah.”

He giggles and leans forward to place a kiss of Eliott's shoulder. "Ok maybe later. Now I want to hear how the shoot went."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm katzen-kinder on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
